cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ian Holm
Ian Holm (1931 - ) Film Deaths *''Frankenstein (1968)'' [Dr. Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Monster]: As Dr. Frankenstein, he is presumably killed by his creation (also played by Ian). (I haven't seen this movie myself, so I don't know for certain whether either Frankenstein or the monster, or both, die in this. *''Mary, Queen of Scots (1971)'' [David Rizzio]: Stabbed multiple times by soldiers, while they're chasing him through the castle. *''Shout at the Devil (1976)'' [Mohammed]: Playing a non speaking character he is killed off screen by Reinhard Kolldehoff his body is later found by Roger Moore and Lee Marvin. *''Alien (1979)'' [Science Officer Ash]: Playing an android, he is decapitated with a fire extinguisher by Yaphet Kotto while Ian is trying to kill Sigourney Weaver; his severed head is then re-activated by the other crew members, and is finally burned with a flamethrower by Yaphet. (Thanks to James and Philip) *''Chariots of Fire (1981)'' [Sam Mussabini]: Dies (off-screen) of unspecified illness on some point after the events of the film. *''Dreamchild (1985)'' [Reverend Charles L. Dodgson a.k.a. Lewis Carroll]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia, in between the 19th-century flashback sequences and the 1932 "present-day" scenes. *''Hamlet (1990)'' [Polonius]: Stabbed to death through a curtain by Mel Gibson, who had mistaken him for Alan Bates. *''Kafka (1991)'' [Dr. Murnau]: Crushed by the gears of a pulley after one of his escaped human research subjects impales him onto the pulley chain. *''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994)'' [Baron Frankenstein]: Killed (method unclear) by Robert De Niro. *''Existenz (1999)'' [Kiri Vinokur]: Machine-gunned across the torso by Jennifer Jason Leigh outdoors at night. (This later turns out to be part of a virtual-reality game, and not an actual death.) *[[The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003)|''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003)]] [Bilbo Baggins]: Is shown setting off in a boat (along with Elijah Wood) leaving for The Undying Lands; while it's arguable whether this could be considered a literal journey or a symbol of death, I'll go ahead and list it because several people have suggested it as a "death scene." *''The Day After Tomorrow (2004)'' [Terry Rapson]: Frozen to death (off-screen), along with Adrian Lester and Richard McMillan, after their generator stops working. We last see them drinking scotch and saying their last words to each other. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Lord of War (2005)'' [Simeon Weisz]: Shot in the head by Nicolas Cage, when Nicolas is forced to shoot him by Eamonn Walker, by holding his arm making him pull the trigger (he later appears as a ghost to Cage, presumably a drug induced hallucination). (Thanks to Gary) *''Ratatouille (2007; animated)'' [Skinner]: Presumably dies (of-screen) of starvation and frozen to death along with the Health Inspector (voiced by Tony Fucile) after the rats lock them in the cold room of the kitchen. TV Deaths *''The Lost Boys'' (1978 TV series) [J. M. Barrie]: Died of pneumonia. *''Holocaust'' (1978 miniseries) [Heinrich Himmler]: Commits suicide by cyanide poisoning. *''All Quiet on the Western Front'' (1979 TV) [Himmelstoss]: Presumably shot to death by French troops on the battlefield. (I haven't seen this version, but I have seen John Wray's death in the 1930 version.) *''Inside the Third Reich (1982 TV)'' [Dr. Joseph Goebbels]: Shot to death (along with Elke Sommer) by a German soldier, on Ian's own orders. (I haven't seen this, but its timeframe does cover the postwar period after Goebbels' death.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''King Lear'' (1998 TV) [Lear]: Dies of old age, compounded by heartbreak over the death of his daughter (Victoria Hamilton). (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story.) Connections *Ex-Mr. Lynn Mary Shaw *Ex-Mr. Sophie Baker *Ex-Mr. Penelope Wilton *Mr. Sophie de Stempel Gallery Holm, Ian Holm, Ian Holm, Ian Holm, Ian Holm, Ian Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Voice Actors Category:Historical death scenes Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Ghost scenes Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Actors who died in Andrew Niccol Movies Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Actors who died in Dennis Quaid Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:AVP cast members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Korean War veteran Category:Adventure Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Legends Category:Stage Actors Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Alien cast members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Death scenes by mistaken identity Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Brad Bird Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees